


A Disease Called Man

by MoonStarDutchess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Ishbal | Ishval, Lemon, smut angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/pseuds/MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy and Riza share a moment after the war is over, and start a new goal  and a new step in their relationship. Somewhat smutty.





	A Disease Called Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than writing practice.
> 
> AN: This was originally posted as an M rated oneshot before the site fanfiction.net got strict on the rating and I had to take it down. I’m under the same name on ff.net if you’d like to see one with a bit more angst ending and no smut. It’s in a collection called Royai Angst Collection on there.
> 
>  
> 
> Please bear with me as I haven’t written a lemon in 6 years.
> 
>  
> 
> “The world is beautiful, but has a disease called man.” – Friedrich Nietzche
> 
>  

 

Roy sat upon a sand dune that overlooked the city of Ishbal that resided in the small annexed country of the same name. The war was now over and the soldiers that were recently sent to the devastated country were now responsible for the “cleaning up”.

An explosion sounded in the distance and it was followed by several gunshots. He cringed and focused on the horizon. His stomach twitched when he heard another explosion and saw a fourth plume of smoke rise into the sunset painted sky. Each plume looked like small tornados whipping into the air, tainting it with the smell of burning flesh and moldy wood of flame stricken buildings.

The plumes evanesced into the air, making the sky appear like something only a benevolent omnipotent being could create. Of course, Roy knew the cause was scientific in nature. The fact this massacre even happened was evidence enough that there was no higher power like so many cultures claimed. If the Ishbalian god was there and loved his people, the army would’ve been struck down when the first soldier stepped foot in the country.

The cause of everything in the world was a disease by the name of man. Both good and bad occurred because of the choices human beings made. Those choices came depending on the way one was born and raised. The good or bad depended on things such as chemicals in the body and nurture.

Man was a disease that slowly developed through millions of years of evolution, just as a disease developed within the human body. Both slowly formed, adapted, created, and then inevitably destroyed.

He personified the world as a human with a bunch of deadly organisms within it that would eventually kill it, and in the process, kill each other. And he was one of the worst of those organisms. What made things so much worse was that the woman he thought of as a cure in the world, turned out to be just as horribly malignant as he was.

Seeing her there in that dusty hell, with that diseased look in her eyes, and that stench of blood on her hands, made him realize they were winning: that there was no antibodies, no medicine, to counter this disease.

Roy turned, ready to snap, when he heard footsteps coming up the sand dune toward him. He lowered his hand when he saw it was the woman in his thoughts.

She was still someone that stirred longing within him. Both for her body, and for her soul.

She carried her rifle as if it was far heavier than it was, her torn cape was draped around her shoulders, and her uniform jacket was unbuttoned, revealing the figure hugging dark brown shirt she wore. Her cute face was smudged with dirty and her beautiful lips were formed into a frown, causing a small scar at the corner of them to become more noticeable. The most expressive and outstanding thing about her were her eyes. Her gorgeous eyes were void of happiness and carried the toxins of being a murderer within them. Just as his did.  

“Am I interrupting your thoughts, sir?” she questioned, her voice more stoically vacuous than he remembered it being when he was an apprentice working under her father. Back when he still had those ideals that he could help the people of Amestris and change the country for the better.

“Yes, you are, but you can sit with me anyway,” he said.

“It’s okay, sir. I’ll leav—”

“Sit down, Cadet Hawkeye.”

She walked over, sat down beside him and placed her rifle beside her, but didn’t relax her posture in the slightest. “I got promoted. It’s Second Lieutenant.”

“Congratulations,” he said but didn’t really mean it. She didn’t sound thrilled at the prospect either. “Usually you don’t get that rank until you graduate.”

“I …I’m not required to go back to academy after this,” she said and focused out at the city.

“I see,” he said. He stared at her for a moment before redirecting his focus back to the cityscape. The silence between them spoke more about the events than any words could.

"I was thinking about how humanity is a disease," Roy finally said, deciding that they'd had enough of the city screaming at them with explosions. "I've contributed to a small part of that disease."

Riza nodded. "So have I."

"The entire planet is diseased and there's no way to keep it from being such. Children are such a light but eventually those children will grow into toxic organisms and bring the world one-step closer to ruin. There's nothing we can do to stop it."

"I don't agree.” She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them like she used to do as a young teenager.

"No?"

She shook her head. "I believe most people have a bit of good within them. An antibiotic so to speak. Especially you.”

 Roy turned his head toward her and looked at her quizzically. "Me?"

“You had such beautiful goals and I believed in them. I wouldn’t have given you the secrets to flame alchemy if I thought of you as a disease.” She kept her focus on the minacious plumes of smoke rising into the air, now less trenchant due to the darkening sky.

“But I betrayed that. I betrayed you.”

“Yes, you did.” There was no anger in her voice. “However, I know that you’re a wonderful man. You have so much good in you . . . Mister Mustang."

The use of that address made him smile. It harked back to a time when his ideas didn’t seem like a dream of a foolish young man. The smile faded when he realized that she was still calling him good when he was anything but. How could she say those things? How could she forgive him the way she seemed to be? She had to be holding back her feelings and resisting the actions she truly wanted to take. No one could possess that much forgiveness.

“Stop it,” he snapped. Her gaze darted to his, confusion evident on her expression. “Stop lying to me.”

Her eyes narrowed. “What in the hell do you mean lying?”

“I’m a murderer, so why not come out and say it. Yell and tell me how angry I made you over this betrayal of your trust. Tell me how much you want to kill me. I know you do and I can’t blame you so just fucking say it.”

“You are a fucking murderer!” she yelled at him. She sighed and slouched, letting her legs stretch back out in front of her. Her voice returned to its normal volume. “But so am I. I’m not a liar and I’m not a hypocrite. I can’t berate you for following orders with your weapons when I did the same with my own. Yes, I was angry when I first saw the way you were using flame alchemy and I even had you in my sights ready to pull the trigger. But I didn’t because I still see good in you.”

“You’re foolish. You should’ve shot me.”

“I don’t think I am foolish at all. This war has changed me and made me more realistic now. The world isn’t a place where everyone gets their happy endings. The good guys don’t always win and evil isn’t always vanquished. Good and evil aren’t always clearly defined either. There’s no such thing as black and white. We’re monsters but we have the ability to change if we want to.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.”      

“No, it doesn’t, but we can at least try. We can at least try to heal the world for a short while. Then it will be up to the next generation to keep it up. You could do that for this one. You could be Amestris’s healer. You can still use flame alchemy for the good of the people.” 

"The only way I could heal this nation is to have a great position. A doctor for the country or something."

"Or a fuehrer," she said absently.

Roy laughed. “That’s crazy. Completely idealistic and mad.”

Riza turned to him, her eyes wide. “And you are capable of both idealism and madness.”

Roy stared at her and everything seemed to click. It was a position worth working toward. “Yes, I am,” he said. For the first time since he arrived in Ishbal, he gave a genuine smile. “I’m going to tell Maes about this.” He stood and looked down at the most precious woman in the world. She was always the one that gave him life when things looked their bleakest. “Thank you, Riza.”

When she nodded and looked ahead, Roy felt as if the temperature when down a few degrees. He would inquire about it later and go tell Maes how extremely brilliant she was. He started to turn away but froze when he heard her mutter.

“A notebook.” She clearly hadn’t expected him to hear.

He turned back to her. “That…I…Notebook? I remember you said that when you first showed me the secrets. What do you mean by that?”

She looked as if she was contemplating something, but finally signed and said, “Is that what I am to you too? Just a notebook. Something you can get ideas from and then go to someone else about.”

Was she jealous of Maes? Come to think about it, she never did join them when he invited her to have a meal with them. “Do you not like him?”

 “It’s almost impossible not to like him. It’s just… Never mind. It’s silly.”

Roy moved back over to sit down beside her. “Tell me.”

“I just wanted some time with you. It’s hard for me to trust others and...”

Why hadn’t he thought of that? Riza had most people treat her like shit as she grew, it shouldn’t have surprised him that she’d feel that way. And there he went, abandoning her on that hill for someone else even after her brilliant suggestion. “God, no, Riza. You aren’t just a notebook. Before I knew you were here, I thought about you a lot. I wondered what would happen if I quit the military and went to find you. Would you be married to someone? Would you be willing to marry me? Thoughts of what you were doing helped me live another day. And when I found out you were here, I worried.”

She let out a bitter laugh. “I got offers for marriage. The secrets burdened on me by my father effectively put any ideas of that out of my head. Not that I was considering them anyway. This was my only option if I wanted to make a living. I can’t do many things well, but I can shoot.” She looked away from him and out at the landscape. She raised her finger like a gun. “And evidently I can kill well enough.”

He cringed. “You can do anything. You’re far more than that.”

“Then what am I? What do you see when you look at me? What am I to you?”

He sighed. “Maes asked me that when we first saw each other again, after you left for your duties. I didn’t reply to his question and changed the subject.”

“I see,” she said. “So you don’t feel anything at all for me?”  

“That’s not what I meant. I meant that… I don’t deserve what my heart is telling me you are. This isn’t the place for those kinds of emotions.”

 “Then just tell me what it’s telling you.”

By this time, the sun had set and the moon’s glow made new argent shadows using the items strewn across the area. No one would be able to make them out upon the dune without a bright light, so they were just two indistinguishable objects.

He took a deep breath, tore his gaze away from the view, and looked at her. “It’s telling me that you’re my respite. My medicine.”

He cupped the back of her neck and moved her toward him. He kissed her, pouring all his feelings for her through the meeting of their lips. She didn’t respond right away, but when he pulled away, she didn’t let him keep the distance long. She smashed her lips back onto his as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He pushed her down on the sand, breaking the kiss. He lifted himself, his hands positioned on either side of her. Their breath came out in heaves. Their eyes were locked and conveying what they both wanted.

Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen and red. She smelled of sand and her own musk. Her arms were still around his neck and one of her legs had moved up around his waist. She wanted him, but he was hesitant despite the way his body was reacting to their closeness.

His memories flashed back to the innocent woman that helped him during his training when her father wasn’t looking. The one that blushed the time she saw him shirtless. The one that flinched and turned the color of a tomato when he hugged her.

But she wasn’t flinching now. She was no longer that woman. She was a murderer that, like him, hungered for a taste of temporary sedation. She wanted to lose her memory and lose herself in that one sweet moment when two bodies joined.

His lips fell to her neck. “I need you,” he whispered as one of her hands tangled in the hair at the back of his head. “I need Riza Hawkeye. Not a second lieutenant. Not an escape.”

He kissed her again before she could respond, but her hand moved down to his belt and worked until she had his pants undone. Then she set about undoing her own. He pulled her into a sitting position, and she moved onto his lap. He wanted to undress her completely. Wanted more than anything to run his hands along every curve, every scar, and every inch of skin on her body until she cried out for him to make love to her.

But that wasn’t to be. They could only partially undress in case they had to make a quick escape.

She gripped his shoulders, and slid down onto him, her back arching as he filled her with his thick cock. He noticed her brows furrow as her body squeezed his. So tight. So fucking tight and so fucking amazing.

Then she was on her back once more and he was pushing into her. She clawed at the sand beside her, then at his back, ripping a bit of the fabric on his already torn jacket. Her moans and groans spurred him further, each time he pushed into her harder until a delicious whimper followed by his name left her lips. 

She bit her lip, drawing blood. He kissed her, letting her blood coat his lips. She sat up once again, pushing him onto his back, and pounded her body down onto his cock. His hands slid up her waist to cup her breast as her head tilted back and her hips moved with a controlled fury.  When he tilted her back, he groaned her name as she screamed his.

Then they came together, yelling their release out into the night-engulfed desert as the city exploded in the distance. Their surroundings and the future were the last things on their minds as their orgasms took over their sweat-soaked bodies.

Roy sat up and moved his head to rest at the crook of her neck, gently kissing the skin there as he tried to calm the unbelievable and foreign feelings going on inside him. The throbbing of release still pounding through him. Riza slouched against his body and lifted a shaky hand to his hair, running her fingers through it.

After he spent a few minutes resting, Roy raised his head and stared at her face. Their bodies were connected, not only physically but emotionally.

And both knew that it would be that way for the rest of their lives. Even after they put the diseased country into remission.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> AN: I haven’t written anything like this in a long long time. I didn’t get too detailed since I’m out of practice writing smut and never written smut from a man’s POV. It was quite difficult since I’m not attracted to women in the slightest. I hope you liked it though.


End file.
